Quatro Estações
by Lillith Riddle
Summary: O Drama de Merope Riddle. Acompanhe sua triste vida e sua jornada eterna em busca do amor de quem nunca a amou de verdade. Como pequenas ações podem ter consequências drásticas num futuro distante...
1. Inverno

Capítulo I – Inverno

A neve caía, branca e gelada, sobre os secos campos de carvalhos e olmos retorcidos e desfolhados, de tal maneira que as sombras que eles imprimiam contra o paredão de uma pequena gruta eram ao mesmo tempo assustadoras e comoventes; conquanto se se olhasse de um lado, poderia-se visualizar sombras de monstros despertos pelo ronco surdo e quase imperceptível da massa desabando do céu e caindo na terra; mas, por outro lado, alguém poderia conceber naquele cenário uma paisagem bucólica de fim de inverno, com toda a tristeza que a natureza encerra dentro de si, mas com a promessa de um irromper primaveril que não havia de tardar.

O tapete aveludado e felpudo de neve estendia-se até perder-se de vista, imaculado a não ser pelas pegadas de pequenos animais despertos cedo demais de seu hibernar, buscando alguma raiz enregelada ou alguma noz prematura para saciar sua fome.

E então, de repente, como uma avalanche que irrompe da montanha que até então gozava de uma calma secular (embora não fizesse três meses que _aquela_ neve caíra), uma voz soou, alta e grave, ribombando nos tímpanos do próprio bosque. Os animais mais uma vez retornaram para suas tocas e resolveram adiar sua busca por frutos retardatários da estação.

Saia daí, Mérope, Méropezinha! Senão, você vai acabar morrendo, e nós dois sabemos porque isso i não /i pode acontecer!

A voz era masculina, mas isso mal era perceptível, porque o que saía de sua boca não era uma língua compreensível. Sua língua agitava-se febrilmente dentro da boca, e seu olhar era inflamado e desvairado. Falava a língua das cobras.

Vá embora! Me deixe em paz! – disse uma voz aguda feminina, dessa vez em inglês perfeitamente reconhecível.

Os gritos de Merope ecoaram por entre as árvores quando, tão de repente quanto havia gritado, Morfin penetrou a escuridão úmida da gruta e agarrou-a pela cintura, depositando-a sobre os ombros atarracados como um tapete pesado de poeira. E, de fato, a esfarrapada Merope não se diferenciava muito de um pedaço magro de trapo; vestida em vestes longas, pesadas e cinza-encardido; magra, seus seios mal eram distinguíveis sob o tecido drapeado no busto, e seus braços anormalmente longos caíam ao lado do corpo como galhos das árvores secas do bosque que a cercava. Seu rosto, simples e comum, não seria feio se desconsiderado os olhos divergentes que lhe davam um permanente ar de loucura; e cabelos de um castanho claro opaco, escorridos e com aspecto sujo, emolduravam-lhe a tez de um tom branco-pálido quase esverdeado.

Já Morfin possuía uma feiúra quase circense. Era ainda mais baixo que a irmã, e muito mais sujo, e seus olhos divergiam de tal maneira que era impossível dizer para que direção estava olhando.

Abriu violentamente pegadas na neve que subia até seu calcanhar e, depois de alguns passos (desviava-se das árvores particularmente espinhentas), conseguiu avistar um casebre em meio à cerca viva mantida viva por mágica.

A casa dos Gaunt era um casebre de poucos cômodos e um só andar (a não ser que se contasse um minúsculo porão onde, se no passado servira de adega, agora servia de depósito para instrumentos de aspecto letal e uso completamente desconhecido de Merope), construída em pedras já encardidas e cobertas de musgo. Ficava um pouco atrás da estrada principal que levava ao vilarejo de Little Hangleton, embora os Gaunt fossem lá muito raramente.

As janelas estavam fechadas com tábuas à guisa de cortinas a taparem os muitos buracos na vidraça, e um que passasse por ali daria a casa por desabitada, se não fosse pelo fino fiapo de fumaça que escapava da chaminé.

Morfin abriu a porta com uma delicadeza nada típica, e depositou uma resignada Merope no chão com igual e suspeita sutileza de gesto. Na sala, havia um outro homem.

O velho Marvolo achava-se sentado em frente a uma grande mesa de madeira, em cima da qual repousava apenas um velho pão embolorado sobre uma tábua, e uma faca de aparência cruel espetada em seu centro. Da cozinha ao lado escapava um calor tão aconchegante quanto era enjoativo o cheiro do mingau que vinha do mesmo cômodo, e isso pareceu acalmar Merope.

A moça levantou-se do chão encardido que havia muito desistira de tentar manter limpo, e antes que pudesse pensar num novo abrigo para seus lamentos, Marvolo disse:

Sirva o jantar.

Não fosse por uma rala barba branca que enfeitava o queixo enrugado, e a estatura ligeiramente mais alta, Marvolo parecia-se exatamente com o filho. Seus olhos eram tão divergentes quanto, ao menos.

Mérope achou que poderia adiar um pouco o momento cujo temor a fizera fugir para aquela gruta a fim de, talvez, morrer congelada, ou, se tivesse sorte, ser devorada pelos lobos antes que a noite terminasse e fosse achada. Então entrou na cozinha a passos lentos e arrastados, e demorou o máximo possível para servir a sopa rala de aveia em três pratos de prata oxidada, que ela dispôs na mesa em que Marvolo ainda estava sentado em frente. Morfin brincava de girar a ameaçadora faca entre os dedos.

Bem, vocês sabem porque estão aqui.

Papai, i não /i ... – gemeu Merope baixinho, ao que foi solenemente ignorada.

A linhagem precisa continuar – prosseguiu Marvolo – A pureza de nosso sangue só foi mantida até então devido ao feliz hábito de nossos antepassados de casarem entre si. Infelizmente somos o último ramo vivo da nobre raça dos Slytherin, e temos o dever de perpetuar a linhagem...

Eu não vou casar com essa caolha! – disse Morfin num rompante, e atirou a faca na mesa, ao que o agudo objeto foi cair com a lâmina perfurando a madeira podre da superfície.

Você por acaso anda se olhando no espelho ultimamente, anda? – respondeu o raivoso Marvolo. Segundos depois, no entanto, sua expressão se abrandou – Não é essa a questão. Merope já tem dezoito anos, e Morfin quase vinte. Podem perfeitamente se casar.

E com essa última sentença, Marvolo deixou claro sua ordem, e logo em seguida, empurrando o prato para o lado, saiu para a noite gélida, não dando tempo para que nenhum dos dois respondesse quando disse:

Eu os declaro marido e mulher, e está feito.

E seu vulto foi visto se afastando pelos dois irmãos, agora consortes um do outro, através da brecha na janela da sala, que de repente parecera se tornar ainda menor do que já era.

Isso é ridículo – murmurou Merope, revoltada.

Retirou-se, então, para o único quarto da casa, onde costumava dormir. Possuía uma cama com cortinas esfarrapadas que ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de fechar – não ajudariam em nada a conter o frio ártico daquela noite. Despiu as pobres vestes, atirou-as ao lado – amanhã tornaria a vesti-las, e sempre, e sempre – vestiu a fina camisola de linho, soltou os cabelos que já soltavam-se do rabo-de-cavalo precário em que os prendera (escorregadios como cobras molhadas, eram os fios de seus cabelos, e ela os odiava, ah, odiava!), e imergiu na montanha de cobertores esfarrapados, tremendo no tecido fino contra o frio do colchão. Não se deu ao trabalho de trancar a porta – não adiantaria, qualquer um abriria se quisesse, aptos como eram o irmão e o pai, ao segurarem a varinha. Uma única vela iluminava o quarto sombrio no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, somente ao alcance de um sopro, mas ela não a apagou. Não gostava do escuro, quando qualquer ruído, fosse um esquilo roendo uma noz ou Morfin quebrando as garrafas cujo líquido bebia avidamente, metamorfoseavam-se em monstros passeando pelo bosque lá fora ou em Morfin amaldiçoando trouxas incautos. Seu trouxa incauto. Suspirou. Sentia uma nova onda de sonhos lúbricos em que deslizava pelo corpo de seu amado como se fizesse parte dele, e somente dele... Ou talvez esta noite viessem os terríveis pesadelos. Estremeceu só de lembrar de seus pesadelos, e aproximou ainda mais a vela de si, de tal maneira que agora podia sentir o calor que sua chama irradiava. Mas foi só quando sentiu a respiração ofegante de Morfin junto ao seu pescoço, e os dedos sujos e quentes penetrando sua pele através do fino tecido da camisola, e o hálito alcoólico do irmão penetrou como um gás corrosivo em suas narinas, provocando-lhe ânsia de vômito, que Merope sentiu medo.

Nós somos casados agora, Meropezinha – ofegou o rouco Morfino, aproximando-se mais de seu corpo tomado de tremores da irmã.

Com um sopro certeiro, Merope apagou a vela e ambos imergiram na aveludada escuridão da noite.


	2. Primavera

Capítulo 2 – Primavera

Um raio vívido de sol penetrava pela fresta da janela agora sem tábuas, e partículas cinzentas de poeira flutuavam nele como se atraídas pelo calor reconfortante, outrora tão ausente. O irromper prometido, antes revelado em pequenos detalhes quase imperceptíveis ocultos sob a neve, agora exibia-se em toda a sua exuberância. Flores perfumadas decoravam os lados de um riacho de neve há pouco derretida que escorria por ali – porque ainda havia alguns poucos flocos de neve enfeitando a folhagem recém-nascida das árvores.

A pequena cidade de Little Hangleton despertava do longo e tenebroso inverno, excepcionalmente frio, a que miraculosamente sobrevivera. Crianças corriam felizes pelos jardins e calçadas, aliviadas de se verem finalmente sem pesados casacos, e poderem sair das casas a que estiveram confinadas por meses.

Até mesmo a grande casa sobre a colina, o terreno de maior elevação das proximidades, parecia menos sóbria, ainda que seus proprietários se esforçassem ao máximo para mantê-la o mais severa possível, para que os moradores do vilarejo jamais se esquecessem que ali moravam os Riddles.

Não havia muito tempo, o Sr.Riddle até mandara derrubar o bosque para, segundo ele, "livrar a cidade dos vagabundos que ali moravam", mas não obtivera sucesso, porque achara-se subitamente confuso ao retornar de um passeio pelas redondezas da casa dos Gaunt.

Dias depois, em fins de fevereiro, quando o inverno sequer dava sinal de fraqueza, seu filho, o jovem Tom Riddle, ainda mais esnobe e grosseiro que os pais, resolvera expulsar os Gaunt pessoalmente, uma vez que seu velho pai ainda achava-se confuso demais para juntar palavras numa frase coerente.

Para os habitantes da cidadezinha, os Gaunt eram, por definição, gente a ser evitada. Apenas Mérope, a feiosa garota de olhos divergentes, freqüentava a cidade alguma vezes por mês para comprar comida, e era o tipo de pessoa cuja simples presença bastava para fazer toda uma multidão se calar e voltar os olhos, primeiro curiosos, e depois expressando uma mistura de pena e desgosto para ela.

Tom Riddle voltou coberto de dolorosos furúnculos que levaram o restante do inverno para se curarem.

E foi no primeiro dia de primavera que Mérope resolveu que era hora de voltar a Little Hangleton e repor a pobre dispensa. E, enquanto caminhava pela calçada da rua principal (estreita, comprida e calçada de pedras que faziam seus pés descalços doerem), e era instintivamente evitada pelas pessoas que passavam a seu lado, torcia as mãos de uma forma nervosa que mal expressava a ansiedade que continha.

Esperava encontrar Tom passeando pela cidade. Talvez ele não a olhasse com nojo ou pena. A indiferença lhe bastava.

Seus pés automaticamente a levaram até o mercado. Pediu a carne mais barata, e não pode deixar de notar o olhar do vendedor sobre seu corpo magro. Corou levemente, e, levando o embrulho sob o braço, seu olhar foi atraído por uma das vitrines brilhantes que exibiam lindos vestidos coloridos. Aproximou-se, e encostou o nariz no vidro, observando seu próprio hálito embaça-lo, e tal qual uma criança aprecia os presentes sob a árvore de natal, tão próximos e tão intocáveis, seus olhos brilharam.

Fechou os olhos. Gostaria tanto de ter aquelas coisas... Um fluxo de raiva de repente brotou em seu peito. Era melhor que todos aqueles trouxas de veias imundas! Melhor, e seu sangue fluía com a graça e a nobreza de Slytherin, o Grande!

Mas naquele momento, quando uma lágrima desesperada brotou de seus olhos e pendurou-se em seus cílios embaraçados, preparando-se para lavar-lhe o rosto contorcido em desgosto, a porta da loja abriu-se, e de dentro saiu uma moça pouco mais velha que ela própria, mas muito, infinitamente mais rica e bonita e feliz.

Os cabelos da moça eram negros e sedosos, caindo em delicadas ondas por seus ombros brancos como leite. Seu corpo possuía curvas generosas cobertas por um bonito vestido de algum diáfano tecido negro, e seu rosto era suavemente colorido pelo batom vermelho e os olhos azuis pintados. Exalava o típico cheiro doce e bom das pessoas ricas. Logo atrás dela, um jovem rapaz, de cabelos negros, alto e bonito, saiu carregado de sacolas.

Os saltos do sapato da moça estalaram contra as pedras da rua; ela parou à porta para esperar o namorado. Suas finas sobrancelhas se arquearam à súbita visão de Mérope prostrada à sua frente, observando-a com vívido interesse, quase que bebendo de sua imagem.

...Cecília, querida, você...? – começou o distraído Riddle, carregado de compras da futura esposa.

As pupilas castanho-claras de Mérope se dilataram instantaneamente, e de repente convergiram para um único ponto no meio da face do jovem de cabelos escuros, como se seu olhar fosse magneticamente levado àquele objeto de imenso poder atrativo. Sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente, frouxa, e ela deixou o humilde pacote cair de seus braços.

Querida, por que perde tempo com esses vagabundos? – perguntou Tom indignado; recolocando o casaco nas costas da mulher, levou-a embora, murmurando impropérios sobre a raça que estava degradando a cidade.

Mérope abaixo-se e recolheu o pacote que deslizara de seus braços nus. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorria do canto de um de seus olhos.

Quando criança, Mérope costumava olhar para aquela casa sobre a colina e achar que ela devia ser sua e de sua família, porque eram os descendentes de Slytherin; nobres, puros e infinitamente superiores aos trouxas que lá moravam. Nessa época ainda lhe era permitido andar por Little Hangleton sem ser silenciosamente enxotada. Nunca tivera amigos, nunca fora para Hogwarts (misturar-se com a ralé sangue-ruim de lá? Seu pai jamais permitiria), aprendera a ler e escrever sozinha. As outras crianças da vizinhança às vezes passavam de bicicleta, velozes o suficiente para fugir das investidas de Morfino, e atiravam pedras na vidraça. E Mérope as observava, invejosa.

Com o tempo passara a odiar sua condição de bruxa. Ainda não completara quinze anos quando se apaixonou perdidamente pelo filho dos Riddle. E então maldizia a si mesmo e seu sangue mágico.

Era perfeitamente capaz de realizar mágica, sabia. Não era aborto. No entanto, sentia tão pouca vontade de empunhar a varinha, tanta vergonha e nojo, e era tão constantemente massacrada pelo irmão e o pai, que raramente o fazia direito.

i - Vamos, Sr.Gaunt, facilite as coisas... /i 

Uma voz severa vinha do lado de fora. Assustada, Mérope escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Pouco adentro do bosque, pode visualizar Morfin e Marvolo discutindo em altos brados com um bruxo baixinho que usava um crachá do Ministério.

i Não vou ser levado embora como um bruxo qualquer... /i 

i Por favor, senhor, quanto mais resistir... /i – disse um outro bruxo, aflito

E então, com um barulho alto e seco e um estampido repentino, dois dos bruxos foram ao chão, e outros dois, que pareciam tremer de medo, aproximaram-se com cautela:

Abaixe a varinha, senhor Gaunt, ou seremos obrigados a usar as nossas...

Gostaria de vê-lo tentar – desdenhou Morfin.

Outro estampido e, no momento seguinte, Morfin e Marvolo haviam sido paralisados pelos funcionários. Merope saiu de trás da árvore lentamente.

Merope... Aborto nojento... – cuspiu Morfin, sentido-se terrivelmente traído

A senhorita é Merope Gaunt? – perguntou o funcionário, abrindo um sorriso simpático que não condizia com a expressão de seus olhos, uma mescla de pena e repugnância.

Merope fez que sim com a cabeça, desviando o olhar de Morfin, que lhe gritava impropérios.

Marvolo e Morfin Gaunt, vocês estão presos e sentenciados a dois anos em Azkaban – disse o baixinho friamente.

Espero você aí, vadia, quietinha... – rosnou Morfin

Chocada, Merope observou os funcionários levarem-lhe o pai e o irmão arrastados até a estrada, e de lá aparataram, deixando para trás uma espessa trilha na estrada de terra.

i Bem, era isso. /i Estava só.

Olhou ao redor. Ofegava; sentia as pernas fracas. Recuou em direção ao grosso tronco de carvalho que lhe servira de esconderijo, escorregou com as costas coladas à árvore, sentou-se e chorou...

As folhas ao redor de seu corpo formavam um monte que o vento acumulava, moldando-lhe as formas. A copa verdejante das árvores era seu teto, e ela sentia-se surpreendentemente protegida ao transpassar a folhagem com o olhar e mirar as estrelas tão distantes. Comparadas com aquilo que tanto desejava, as estrelas estavam tão maravilhosamente próximas que quase sentia-se capaz de pegar uma por uma.

Lágrimas deslizavam por seus cílios até caírem e pendurarem-se na ponta de seu nariz. Gostava de lágrimas, porque era o mais próximo de pérolas que possuía, e as possuía em maior abundância que qualquer Querida Cecília jamais poderia ter. Derramava seu pranto porque isso lhe consolava, e qualquer fonte de consolo em sua vida era, de fato, mais preciosa que qualquer colar de pérolas, e a garota bonita também jamais seria capaz de compreender aquilo. Entornava lágrimas também porque aquilo dava prazer a Morfin, e se ele estivesse suficientemente entretido em contá-las em seus olhos, talvez não se lembrasse que o resto de seu corpo existia.

Mas a noite da primavera era quase tão fria quanto as tardes de inverno em que saía de casa, buscando uma nesga luminosa de calor fora de casa, e fugia para ir sentar-se bem no fundo do bosque onde não conseguiriam acha-la, de modo que seu corpo logo obrigou-a a procurar um refúgio mais aquecido que a copa do carvalho onde chorara a tarde toda, como quase sempre acontecia, e era somente por isso que voltava para casa.

Saiu do bosque, iluminando o caminho com a própria varinha – era um dos poucos feitiços que conseguia realizar com facilidade, e retornou para a estrada de terra batida que contornava a floresta e levava à Casa dos Gaunt.

Quando andava pela estrada, porém, sentiu algo quente e peludo roçando-lhe nas pernas. Atingira o ponto mais próximo da cidade em seu percurso, e temia pela peça de alguma criança da cidade, agora que já não tinham a retaliação de Morfin ou Marvolo para recear. Quando baixou a varinha e iluminou o que quer que fosse que lhe arranhasse os tornozelos, teve uma surpresa. Era um gato.

Pequeno, magro e mal-cuidado gato preto. Seus olhos verdes e pidões imploravam por alimento. Pelo tamanho, devia ter nascido no meio do inverno, provável único sobrevivente de uma farta ninhada, e que agora suplicava por ajuda.

Mérope sorriu-lhe docemente e apanhou-o do chão. A criaturinha aconchegou-se em seus braços; as pequenas unhas arranhando-lhe levemente a pele.

Você quer comida, pequeno? – ela sussurrou levemente, e o gato ronronou em aprovação.

A lenha crepitava alegremente na lareira, irradiando o calor pela casa. Merope observava as brasas incandescentes, e vez por outra voltava o olhar para o gato que regalava-se com os restos de seu jantar no canto da sala, para sorrir-lhe. Eram dois seres desamparados, realmente.

Sentia a ausência de Morfin e Marvolo como se o ar tivesse ficado subitamente mais leve e respirável. Fazer mágica lhe parecia surpreendentemente fácil, agora. Seus lábios finos curvavam-se num sorriso quase irreprimível.

No dia seguinte iria à cidade e compraria um bonito vestido para si mesma, decidiu; e caiu num sono envolto em sonhos em que aparecia vestida de noiva ao lado de Tom Riddle.

Acordou com o sol batendo-lhe no rosto e o palreio alegre dos pássaros. Oh, sim, como adorava a primavera!

Esperou pela inevitável presença do irmão ao seu lado, que não veio. Sorrindo ainda mais, levantou-se da cama num pulo: o gato miava, exigindo mais alimento, que aquele da noite já havia muito tinha sido digerido por suas entranhas famintas.

Alimentada a própria fome, Merope juntou o pouco dinheiro que lhe restava e rumou para a cidade.

Achava-se feia. O vestido vermelho que vestia seu corpo parecia acentuar-lhe os defeitos do rosto assimétrico. A vendedora olhava-a com explícita desaprovação, e Merope tivera de mostrar-lhe o dinheiro para garantir que podia pagar.

Beliscou com força as bochechas para tentar torná-las menos pálidas, mas o sangue rapidamente afluiu para outras partes do corpo, e tudo o que conseguiu foi um leve hematoma na pele frágil.

Desatou o laço de cetim da cintura, e imediatamente o vestido deslizou pelo seu corpo, como que fugindo de alguém que, por definição, não deveria possuí-lo.

O que você está procurando, mais exatamente, querida? – perguntou-lhe uma velha senhora.

Merope não respondeu. Passou os dedos entre os vestidos expostos na arara e escolheu um preto profundamente decotado, coberto de pontinhos, cujo brilho roubou sua atenção por alguns segundos. Era bonito ver a luz brincar na superfície daqueles pequenos espelhos...

A velha vendedora sorriu com cumplicidade, e disse:

Ah, está procurando algo para i alguém /i ?

Merope fez que sim com a cabeça e corou até a raiz dos cabelos. As vendedoras mais jovens deram risinhos. A senhora ignorou-as.

E posso saber quem é o eleito? – perguntou a senhora, sorrindo com simpatia.

Merope murmurou um "Riddle" quase inaudível que fez sumir o sorriso no rosto da vendedora. A senhora empurrou um vestido branco qualquer em seus braços e a arrastou para o fundo da loja.

Era uma sala quente, pequena, abarrotada de instrumentos que lhe eram vagamente familiares – uma bola de cristal, um espelho-de-inimigos, e – nesse momento seu coração disparou – uma curta varinha sobre a mesa.

O quê...?

Há quanto tempo o ama? – perguntou ela secamente

Eu... bem... – Merope corou – Desde que eu me lembro...

Escute, garota... Tom Riddle é arrogante e esnobe. É um trouxa e te despreza, você sabe disso, não sabe?

Envergonhada, Merope baixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima rolar por suas faces pálidas.

Tom, é o nome dele? Bonito nome... – ela sussurrou inaudivelmente.

A senhora pousou uma mão no rosto da jovem que chorava silenciosamente.

Não posso ajudar muito, sou quase um aborto. – ela disse tristemente – Já amei, oh sim, se amei! – ela disse, e seus olhos se perderam numa expressão de vaga contemplação de um passado distante – Você tem no olhar a tristeza que eu tenho hoje. Mas você é tão jovem, menina... Tão jovem e já tão sofrida...

Mais um par de lágrimas quentes e cheias rolou como pequenas esferas de cristal pelo rosto marcado de aflição e desespero da jovem.

Talvez... Talvez eu i possa /i ajudar... Bem, não sei, não sei se é certo – disse a mulher, mais para si mesma.

Por favor... Qualquer coisa... – Merope implorou; a voz falha e frágil.

Por que não tenta uma Poção do Amor?

Poção do amor? – perguntou Merope vividamente

Sim, mas... Bem, você certamente sabe que o amor não pode ser verdadeiramente criado, apenas forjado; tudo o que você produzirá naquele que beber da tua poção será uma paixão repentina e intensa, que produzirá na cabeça dele a sensação de que precisa estar com você para viver, e você será tudo na vida dele...

Oh, por favor! – Implorou Merope, caindo de joelhos, aos prantos, em frente à senhora. – Não me importo, não me importo, eu quero a poção!

Seu rosto estava tomado de tal fogo, e seu olhar de tal furor, que poderia ser julgada louca. O sangue finalmente afluíra para as maçãs de seu rosto, e as pupilas convergiam unicamente para o centro dos olhos da senhora que lhe estendia uma única e precária esperança. Se pudesse faze-lo beber da poção...

Bem... – disse a senhora aflita, com ares de quem se arrependia de ter feito a oferta – Bem, se é isso mesmo que você quer...

E de baixo de um dos fardos de pano espalhados pelo chão, a mulher tirou um frasquinho fortemente lacrado, e dentro dele flutuava, meio líquida, meio gasosa, etérea, e de um diáfano branco de brilho perolado, a preciosa Poção do Amor.

Um fio de seu cabelo pouco antes de administrar. Essa dá para uma dose. e cuidado, porque quanto mais velhas, mas fortes ficam. Bem, garota... Tudo que eu posso dizer é boa sorte.

E empurrou-lhe a poção na mão suada de nervosismo.

Bastava esperar. Ele sempre passava por ali àquela hora, a caminho de Great Hangleton, sobre seu bonito cavalo branco. Às vezes acompanhado de Cecília, às vezes não. E Merope esperava que ele passasse sozinho daquela vez.

Arrancou um fio de cabelo castanho e escorrido da cabeça e deitou-o no líquido branco-perolado que exalava um cheiro inebriante e doce de jasmins, e observou-o se dissolver numa ligeira névoa que tomou a forma de um coração.

Então, ouviu os passos do cavalo a galope se aproximando. Ofegante, nervosa, ela segurava a varinha com a mão trêmula.

Tudo tinha de ser perfeito, tinha de confiar em sua própria mágica para funcionar...

O cavalo se aproximou, e já era possível ver seu vulto branco ganhando mais velocidade...

i Confundus! /i – ela murmurou, a varinha apontada para o cavalo a poucos metros de distância.

Riddle gritou; no segundo seguinte seu cavalo apoiava-se apenas nas patas traseiras e sacudia com violência a cabeça de crinas alvas, para em seguida derrubar seu cavaleiro, que caiu com um gemido de raiva e dor no chão. O cavalo fugiu a galope para dentro da floresta, passando a tão poucos centímetros da bruxa que o confundira, que Merope sentiu a cauda do animal roçar-lhe nas pernas como uma prévia do castigo que viria a sofrer por interferir no destino de maneira tão drástica.

Riddle bradou um palavrão qualquer.Parecia ter torcido o tornozelo na queda, mas estava bem – e Merope sentiu-se grata; jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

Senhor! – Ela gritou, saindo de trás da sebe que ladeava a estrada e a separava do bosque.

O que...?

Senhor, não se preocupe! O senhor se feriu, deixe-me cuidar...

Não! Afaste-se de mim! – ele disse, como se Merope portasse alguma doença contagiosa.

Engolindo a mágoa, Merope estendeu-lhe um copo cheio da poção disfarçada em água.

Tome, senhor, isso aqui fará-lo melhorar...

Riddle tomou o copo de sua mão rudemente e, cheirando o conteúdo para verifica-lo, bebeu do copo, sem sequer reparar o olhar ansioso e cheio de expectativa que aquela estranha moça lhe dirigia.

Está melhor, senhor?

Eu... Acho que sim. – Ele disse por fim, tentando se levantar – Meu cavalo fugiu, não sei o que deu nele...

Riddle levantou-se num só pé, mancando. Mas enfim conseguiu andar – não torcera o tornozelo afinal.

Espere aí... – ele disse, voltando o olhar para Merope como se fosse a primeira vez que percebia sua presença – eu ainda não perguntei seu nome, perguntei?

É... Merope, senhor. Merope Gaunt.

Pode me chamar de Tom. – Ele disse, sorrindo de um jeito estranho. – Escute, você pode me levar para algum lugar seguro até eu recuperar esse pé?

O queixo de Merope caiu.

C-claro, c-claro... – ela gaguejou, piscando muito rapidamente.

Guiou-o pela estrada (reparou que ele parecia andar perfeitamente) até sua casa, e lá acomodou-o à mesa, corando profundamente diante da escassez de seus pertences.

Você mora aqui? – ele perguntou surpreso

Merope confirmou com um gesto, corando ainda mais.

Uma princesa como você, morando num lugar como esse? – ele perguntou vividamente, sorrindo.

Merope retribuiu o sorriso, desconcertada.

Vou buscar um copo d´água, senhor...

Ele agarrou seu braço, e disse de uma maneira muito incisiva:

Já disse que você pode me chamar de Tom.

A garota gaguejou qualquer coisa, e, sem saber o que fazer, soltou-se do gancho de dedos quentes que cercava seu pulso.

Voltou segundos depois, tão trêmula que mal conseguia segurar o copo. E, de fato, quando foi servi-lo a Riddle, o objeto escorregou de sua mão, indo espatifar-se no chão, espalhando pequenos e brilhantes cacos de vidro pelo chão sujo.

Murmurando desculpas ainda mais trêmulas, ela foi abaixar-se para limpar o chão, mas foi impedida por uma mão firme e segura que deteve seu braço e a ergueu – e em seguida sentiu os lábios de seu amado colarem-se com ardor nos seus.

Riddle abandonou a cadeira em que estava sentado para tomar Merope nos braços, que imediatamente retribuiu cercando as costas de seu amado com seus próprios braços e guiando-o até o quarto.

Amou como sabia que jamais merecera amar e como sabia que jamais amaria novamente.

Bastava esperar. Ele viria. Sempre vinha àquela hora. Quando as estrelas e a lua baixavam do céu seu brilho leitoso e as corujas saíam à caça, ela era só e somente dele.

Podia sentir o próprio coração batendo acelerado contra o dele. Podia sentir a pele, o suor, o cheiro e o corpo dele impregnado no seu.

Podia enfiar seus dedos trêmulos – trêmulos como o restante de seu corpo, logo depois de regalar-se com o maior dos prazeres – podia enfiar seus dedos trêmulos e traçar uma linha inconstante pelos cabelos negros e cheirosos dele.

Podia usar os lábios para desenhar na pele cada um dos traços e detalhes e reentrâncias e curvas do corpo dele.

Podia sentir o gosto de sua própria poção do amor ainda na boca dele e apaixonar-se ainda mais.

Podia viver somente para ele, e por ele.

Mais uma vez, como em incontáveis vezes, ouviu o relinchar de um cavalo – este agora era marrom e bem mais dócil – que parou exatamente em frente à sua porta.

Ela o recebia de braços e lábios abertos, despia a capa que o ocultara durante a curta viagem e então deleitavam-se com a simples presença um do outro, na mais completa e absoluta contemplação do ser amado, como o fizeram os amantes tantas vezes no passado e continuavam fazendo.

Ele dizia que a amava, e ela acreditava, mesmo que um pedaço de seu ser insistisse em relembrar as palavras da velha que lhe dera a poção...

Mas deleitava-se, e sentia-se infinitamente feliz.

O Bosque, naquele ano, floresceu como nunca.

E foi numa noite como aquela, depois de se amarem à exaustão de corpo e alma, que ele a olhou, abençoando sua mera existência com uma expressão de completo arrebatamento, e disse:

Mérope, flor dos campos, minha querida e razão de meu viver, quer se casar comigo?

E cada célula de seu corpo vibrou e regojizou-se naquelas palavras.

Na manhã seguinte, se algo na velha Merope insistia que devia ficar ali e esperar por seu pai e irmão que voltariam de Azkaban um dia, famintos e desesperadamente violentos, a Merope nova, que renascera das cinzas devido ao amor de Tom, dizia-lhe apenas que devia fugir.

E quando Salazar, o gato, miava por sua ração diária de leite, e lhe dirigia aqueles grandes e felizes olhos verdes – outrora tão famintos e tão tristes como os seus próprios – ela só podia dizer:

É minha única chance, pequeno, preciso fugir daqui...

Fugiram na noite seguinte, no belo cavalo marrom de Tom, levando consigo apenas a roupa do corpo e algum dinheiro que ele roubara da família.

Já levava dentro de si, embora sem saber, o minúsculo ser que um dia seguraria nos braços e cujo destino já estava irremediavelmente traçado.

E a primavera ainda nem terminara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Verão

iOs dias lentamente se tornavam cada vez mais longos, e a lua, que naquela época encontrava-se cheia em todo seu esplendor, cedia cada vez mais espaço ao sol, agora vibrante e quente. A pequenina casa dos Gaunt começava a se tornar abafada; aquela primavera quente dava mostras de ser apenas um prenúncio de um tórrido verão.

Merope roia os tocos de unha que lhe restavam em suas mãos finas e pálidas. Verificava e tornava a verificar a presença do minúsculo frasquinho de poção perolada no bolso, como se dele dependesse o sucesso da missão que estava prestes a realizar.

Era cedo. Tão cedo que a maioria das pessoas sequer havia acordado ainda.

Encarando os próprios pés com crescente aflição, como se eles tivessem o poder de

acelerar a chega Dele, ela esperava, de pé, na parte da estrada mais próxima da cidade.

E então... O tão familiar ruído do galope do cavalo castanho atingiu seus ouvidos.

Ela pôde observar as pequenas pedras e cascalhos da estrada se agitarem com o ar deslocado pelo movimento ligeiro do corpo do animal.

Mérope? – Tom chamou, passando os olhos ao redor, procurando Merope.

Emocionada que estava, Merope teve de lutar contra as lágrimas e a voz embargada que seu choro produzia. Os segundos que demorou para tentar achar as palavras na mente confusa e leva-las à língua foi o suficiente para que Tom entrasse em pânico.

Merope viu, com um novo arroubo de emoção, as mãos de seu amado tremerem ao segurarem as rédeas. Sua voz tremeu também ao responder:

Estou aqui!

O cavalo relinchou alegremente à vista da jovem, e se deixou ser acariciado por alguns instantes, enquanto seu dono, já recuperado do ligeiro susto de perder de vista sua amada, olhava de soslaio e cabeça baixa.

Achei que você não viesse. – ele disse baixinho

Merope respondeu-lhe com um olhar profundo, que continha toda a sua tristeza, emoção e indignação.

Como ele esperava que não fugisse, quando todo o seu mundo de resumia a ele?

Como ele achava que ela não o esperaria, se o amava acima de todas as coisas mundanas?

Como podia ele, o ser mais amado do Universo, esperar não continuar a ser tão amado, se era justamente o que sua mera existência exigia?

Ele ofereceu o próprio corpo como apoio para que ela subisse no cavalo, mas Merope recusou. Subiu na sela com um impulso próprio, surpreendendo-se de ser capaz de subir no animal sem qualquer ajuda.

Para onde vamos? – perguntou

Ele respondeu com um meneio de ombros e fez com que ela agarrasse em sua cintura.

Estou levando algum dinheiro, mas acho que podemos nos arranjar por lá.

Chegaram em Londres ao anoitecer daquele mesmo dia.

/i

Quando lembrava daquele dia, Merope ainda sentia algumas lágrimas teimosas escorrendo para os cantos de seus olhos cinzentos.

Chegar em Londres fora a parte mais fácil da fuga, com certeza. Tom soltara o cavalo num terreno baldio, resquício de uma fábrica falida, que eram tão abundantes naquela área periférica onde moravam; temia que o localizassem. De sua parte, Merope não temia nada: quem ligava para seu sumiço? As pessoas até se sentiriam grata por não ter mais de aturar sua presença. Mas Tom... Merope estava certa de que o Sr.Riddle poria até a Scotland Yard atrás de seu herdeiro, se fosse possível. Ainda assim, a preocupação, ela sabia, era inútil, porque Londres era tão grande e confusa que era como tentar achar uma agulha num palheiro.

Não. A preocupação maior era com os vizinhos, aquelas pessoas pálidas, magras, sujas e sempre prontas a repreender sua aparência, principalmente se comparada à beleza celestial de seu marido. As pessoas se perguntavam por que raios aquele homem parecia estar tão apaixonado por aquela moça tão feia, esfarrapada e que não parecia ser dona de nenhum atributo intelectual que justificasse aquela paixão desvairada.

Os vizinhos o viam chegar todo dia do trabalho com um lindo buquê de flores, e agarrava a mulher pela cintura e a beijava e abraçava e declarava para quem quisesse ouvir que a amava mais do que tudo. Já ate esmurrara um dos vizinhos que fizera comentários maldosos a respeito de Merope.

E ademais, a paixão estava fazendo muito bem a Merope. Seus olhos, antes opacos e melancólicos, sempre voltados para baixo, agora reluziam de uma felicidade plena e encaravam com audácia qualquer um que a depreciasse. Engordara; seu corpo agora exibia ligeiras curvas aparentes sob as finas vestes de verão que não seriam notadas um ano atrás; seus cabelos, antes escorridos e de um castanho lamacento, tomaram nova vida, e emolduravam-lhe o rosto já não tão pálido e cujos lábios finos agora ostentavam um rubor de maçã madura prestes a ser mordida.

Ao contrário, era Tom quem parecia receber o ônus daquela paixão doentia. Trabalhava numa fábrica qualquer, e suas mãos antes tão macias, que jamais haviam tocado em trabalho qualquer, estavam grossas e calejadas. O pouco tempo que tinha de folga, em casa, era gasto somente na contemplação e na paixão pela mulher. Quando sentavam-se para jantar, mal comia; a presença de Merope parecia o suficiente para alimenta-lo.

Mas quando aquelas reflexões atingiam sua mente, Merope teimava em ignora-las. Estavam tão felizes, não estavam? Tom a amava demais, e isso a tornava a mulher mais feliz de todo o Universo...

Merope passava os dias e tardes aguardando o retorno do marido ao lar; observando as construções perfidamente compactas da vizinhança através da vidraça encardida ou passeando pelas ruelas pobres da periferia da Grande Londres.

Também voltara uma ou duas vezes para o Beco Diagonal para repor o estoque de poção do amor, ainda que evitasse ao máximo passar por lá – embora devesse as felicidade à magia, não gostava de lembrar que era bruxa, porque isso a tornava tão diferente de seu amado; e temia tanto pelo dia em que ele descobriria sua condição, porque ele certamente não a amaria mais...

Naquele dia, em meados de julho e auge do verão, um calor abafado pelas inúmeras construções de concreto amontoadas juntas tomava conta do ambiente. Mais uma vez, Merope observava o ir e vir de vizinhos apressados, escondendo o rosto atrás da cortina esfarrapada. Sua testa brilhava de suor, e podia sentir o mormaço a envolvendo como se estivesse dentro de um forno.

Abriu a porta esperando com isso atrair alguma brisa fresca para dentro de casa, mas, quando lançou um olhar de vaga distração para a casa em frente, assustou-se com o olhar intenso da velha trouxa que morava ali.

Boa tarde, Sra.Ynes – Merope disse, trêmula, tentando ser o mais simpática possível. O olhar daquela velha parecia ser capaz de radiografar cada pensamento seu.

Teu marido ainda não voltou? – a Sra.Ynes perguntou, severa

Não, senhora. Ele só volta à noite

Encararam-se, velha e moça; a primeira analisando a figura patética que era a segunda, como se procurasse algo para realçar-lhe ainda mais a idiotice.

Não consigo entender o que Tom viu em ti, menina.

Merope não respondeu; era de praxe lhe dizerem isso.

Vocês são bem felizes juntos, eh? – a velha indagou. Merope continuou calada – Pessoalmente, eu o acho meio apatetado. Cego de paixão,entende?

Somos bem felizes, senhora, e nos amamos muito – disse Merope baixinho, erguendo a cabeça.

De que é que vocês fugiram? Um jovem casal sem eira nem beira, chegando assim de mãos abanando, deve ter algum motivo...

Desculpe, senhora, mas prefiro não falar sobre isso – Merope respondeu com uma audácia nada típica sua.

A velha riu um riso asmático e debochado.

Acho que você o enfeitiçou, sua bruxa – A Sra.Ynes disse, ainda entre tosses e risos.

Assustada, temerosa pelo seu segredo, Merope afastou-se, engasgada na resposta que preparara tantas vezes para aquele tipo de situação.

Nós nos amamos muito, e não importa o que achem; não sou bruxa nem o enfeiticei. O amor é tão poderoso que ultrapassa essas... barreiras. – ela diria secamente, se aquilo não fosse tão hipócrita que a fazia ter nojo de si mesma.

Porque Merope sabia que seu amor com Tom era nada mais que uma coincidência absurda do destino, que unira numa só jogada uma ocorrência totalmente desconecta como a prisão de Morfin e Marvolo, com a generosidade de uma alma vingativa e caridosa como a da vendedora que lhe dera a idéia da poção. Se um daqueles eventos tivesse deixado de ocorrer, ou ocorrido de forma diferente, seria ela, e não Cecília, quem estaria, naquele momento, chorando por Tom. Como o bater das asas de uma borboleta, que pode ocasionar um furacão do outro lado do mundo...

Seus pés a levaram através das ruelas sujas do bairro até uma parte mais movimentada da cidade, onde as casas lentamente, conforme se subia a rua, deixavam de ser casebres de tijolos encardidos e se transformavam em respeitáveis casas de subúrbio de classe média.

Merope batia os olhos naqueles gramados impecáveis e casas excessivamente limpas e roia-se de inveja. Ouvia os gritos de pura felicidade das crianças que ali moravam, e imaginava se um dia eles teriam filhos. Sorria para si mesma e prometia-se um filhinho bonito e inteligente, que pareceria com Tom e se chamaria Tom, também. E, sendo filho de um trouxa, ele poderia até não ser bruxo...

Sentou-se no banco de uma pracinha, onde bebês e crianças brincavam assistidos por suas elegantes mães.

Um tremor involuntário sacudiu seu corpo. Bem que gostaria de ter filhos, mas Tom parecia tão alheio a qualquer coisa que mal seria capaz de perceber a presença de uma criança. E ela... Bem, Merope não tinha certeza se teria capacidade de cuidar de um bebê, porque mal podia cuidar de si mesma.

Você tão jovem já tem filhos, querida? – perguntou uma das loiras mães que observavam as crianças no parque.

Eu... Não, senhora. – Merope respondeu assustada

Só os tenha quando tiver certeza de que os quer... – suspirou a mulher – porque você não terá vida própria por um bom tempo. Até seu marido se cansará de você.

Uma onda de ciúmes invadiu Merope ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Amava Tom, e jamais suportaria ter de deixa-lo para cuidar de uma criança.

Ainda assim, havia algo de alentador na visão de rosados pirralhinhos untando-se de areia, então Merope resolveu permanecer ali até que algo quebrasse a inércia em que se encontrava imersa.

E esse algo veio quando, enquanto estava sentada sob um frondoso álamo, uma pequena serpente, obviamente peçonhenta pelas vívidas cores de suas escamas, passou silenciosamente do lado de seu corpo em direção a um garotinho louro de não mais de um ano de idade. A cobra armou seu bote, direcionando as presas diretamente no suculento pescoço da criança, bem a tempo de Mérope ver a iminência da tragédia e gritar:

Pare!

Como esperado, o que saiu de sua boca foi um sibilado que ela própria havia muito não escutava. A cobra imediatamente obedeceu à ordem, mas ao invés de desarmar o bote e abandonar o plano, voltou-se contra Merope antes que ela tivesse tempo de repetir a ordem.

A criancinha irrompeu no choro e foi imediatamente acudida pela mãe. As outras mulheres e crianças curiosas cercaram Merope, que tremia e apertava a panturrilha mordida pela cobra.

Não faz mal, eu posso extrair esse veneno num minuto... – Merope murmurou, tentando pôr-se de pé.

Mas no momento em que o fez, recebeu um vigoroso tapa no rosto. Atordoada e meio cega pela dor, ela olhou ao redor, procurando o agressor.

Como ousa...! Sua... Maluca. Atiçando a cobra para cima de meu filho, o que acha que estava fazendo? – gritou a mãe da criança.

As outras mulheres concordaram num murmúrio agressivo de concordância que assustou ainda mais a dolorida Merope.

Fugiu antes que fosse linchada, acusada de um crime que jamais cometera, parando apenas para extrair um veneno transparente que fora depositado pela cobra em seu corpo. Às vezes achava que, como ofidioglota e descendente de Slytherin, tinha imunidade àqueles venenos. Ou vai ver já sentira tanta dor na vida que era imune àquelas, físicas.

Julho se fora, e com ele o calor escaldante. Agosto chegara e já se ia em meados, quando Tom lhe comunicara, falando num tom em staccato e indiferente que lhe era característico, que fora demitido da fábrica porque, segundo seu chefe, "vivia com a cabeça nas nuvens", mas que ela não se preocupasse, porque ainda tinham bastante dinheiro para viver até que ele achasse um outro emprego. E, de fato, a preocupação de Merope não persistiu ao passar de alguns dias, quando percebeu que, sem ter de trabalhar o dia todo, Tom parecia menos cansado e podia dedicar todo o seu tempo a ela. Aquele tempo de aparente prosperidade, apesar de nenhum dos dois trabalhar e conseqüente déficit nas contas da casa ao final do mês, escondia de ambos que algo não ia bem. Era tal a ilusão do casal, que chagavam a fazer planos para um futuro distante que nenhum dos dois sabia ser inexistente.

Detesto ter de viver como fugitivo – dizia Tom – um dia, Merope, vamos voltar para Little Hangleton e você vai viver onde e como merece, ao meu lado na Mansão Riddle.

Merope sorria e afagava-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente, também sonhando com o dia em que poderia andar por sua cidade sem ter vergonha de ser quem era.

E foi num dia do já decadente verão, no começo de setembro, que Merope percebeu que havia algo de muito estranho no modo como as pessoas a olhavam. Quer dizer, mais estranho do que o normal. 

Estava passando pela fachada da casa da Sra.Ynes, e a gorda senhora a observava mais atentamente do que costumava fazer. Sentindo um comentário depreciativo se aproximando, Merope abaixou a cabeça e apertou o passo. Ainda assim, aquilo não foi o suficiente para impedi-la de baixar os olhos sobre a moça.

Você está gorda. – disse a senhora tão-somente.

A raiva escaldante tingiu suas bochechas de escarlate, mas como de praxe, Merope não respondeu.

Se quer saber, ele deve estar chegando pelo inverno.

Dessa vez Merope não foi capaz de conter a curiosidade:

Ele iquem/i?

A velha riu seu riso habitual, expectorando anos de nicotina acumulada nos pulmões.

Você não pode ser itão/i burra...

Era demais para a pobre e ingênua Merope, que resolveu não mais aturar os comentários da vizinha, e foi-se embora, pisando duro. A curiosidade não persistiu, porque sabia que não gostaria da resposta.

Oie o/

Lillith e suas onipresentes notas de autora.

Nem tenho muito a complementar, espero só que estejam gostando. Acho só que a essa altura, é melhor esclarecer um pouco a ordem dos eventos, que podem estar um pouco embaralhados na mente dos (poucos) leitores.

A história começa em Dezembro, no meio do inverno. Em março, no começo da primavera, Morfin e Marvolo foram presos. Em Abril, Tom Jr. aka Lord Voldemort foi concebido, sendo que Merope ainda não havia casado com o pai de seu filho.

No começo de junho, no finalzinho da primavera, eles fogem (o Verão começa no final de junho). Este capítulo, Verão, se passa entre os meses de Junho e Setembro. Segundo a ordem dos eventos nesta fic, Tom Jr. nasce um pouco prematuro (de abril, quando é concebido, para dezembro, quando nasce, são oito meses) e Merope só descobre (ou começa a descobrir) a gravidez aos cinco meses. Isso é necessário tanto para mostrar que ela própria não quer aceitar a gravidez quanto para coincidir com os meses, ou seja, quando ela descobre, já estamos no Outono, e por isso a gravidez é fortemente associada à "queda" nos padrões amorosos da vida de Merope.

Sendo assim, hope you enjoy

Beijos,

Lillith R.


End file.
